thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kindred KN1B "Vendetta" Light Fighter
Name: KN1B Vendetta Craft: Kindred KN1B Vendetta Light Fighter Type: Light Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 22 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 11 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Shields: 2D+2 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'3 Flux Beams Mk. II' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 7 Damage: 4D+1 *'5 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Hi-Explosive Mine Tube' :Fire Arc: Aft Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: N/A Atmosphere Range: N/A Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 10 Damage: 10D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D : Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *Shield Regenerator (x2): This accessory Increases the vehicle's shield regeneration rate by 2 times. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Vendetta is the primary light fighter of the Kindred. They are often used to escort the heavier, more valuable Blade-class fighters during Kindred operations. Because the Kindred does not field a medium fighter of any sort, Vendetta are often used in roles that traditionally require a higher classification of ship. Because of the threat now faced by the Kindred, the military offers a double bounty for destroying Vendettas. Although relatively fast and manouvreable, its large profile is a vulnerability. Origin's Official Guide to Privateer 2: The Darkening The Vendetta is the only ship in this game that you can easily outshoot. If you have more than one gun, you can take one out by flying straight at it and firing non-stop. If you have any firepower to speak of (and decent aim), it should crumple before you. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Vendetta Light Fighter KN1b *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 329) *thedemonapostle